It Hurts
by aesthecute
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 has been updated] Baekhyun memang belum bisa melupakan chanyeol, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa disakiti seenaknya oleh mereka. Ini cukup tak adil karena hanya baekhyun yang menderita.
1. Chapter 1: Winter Sea

**It Hurts**

 **-** _Ketika nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ada kalanya baekhyun tidak menginginkan bubur itu kembali menjadi nasi. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengulang kejadian yang ia sendiri sudah tahu akhirnya_ **–**

 **BOYXBOY/YAOI**

 **HURT/COMFORT/DRAMA**

 **PAIRING CHANBAEK**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

By: kjina

.

* * *

Baekhyun adalah siswa teladan di _Seoul Senior High School_. Mempunyai banyak teman, dan mempunyai kekasih yang amat sangat menyayanginya.

Kekasihnya adalah chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Ia terkenal disekolah ini. _Image-_ nya yang keren membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Suara seraknya saat bernyanyi mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarkannya.

Baekhyun tinggal di apartement chanyeol. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Walaupun baekhyun memiliki rumah peninggalan orang tuanya, namun ia tak berani jika harus tinggal sendiri. Jadi ia memilih tinggal bersama chanyeol. Hanya untuk sementara, mungkin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal chanyeol—

"Baek, dimana chanyeol?" itu jongin, Kim jongin.

"Aku yakin dia sedang dihukum karena bolos pelajaran Guru Kim." Jawabnya.

"Kau ikut ke apartement taehyung 'kan, baek?" Itu xiumin, teman sebangku baekhyun. Sebagai respon, baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya. "Baiklah."

Setelah pulang sekolah, mereka mengumpul diparkiran. Baekhyun sedang menunggu chanyeol, ia sedang mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tertinggal di kelas.

"Jongin! Jangan lupa buku sejarahku!" sebelum masuk mobil chanyeol sempat menagih buku sejarah yang jongin pinjam padanya.

"Ayo, baek." Chanyeol sudah datang. Baekhyun dan chanyeol pun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Chan, turunkan aku di depan apartemenmu, ya."

"Kau tidak ikut ke apartement taehyung, baek?"

"Tentu saja ikut. Aku hanya akan mampir sebentar lalu menyusul kesana. Kau duluan saja, aku bisa naik bis."

"Baiklah"

Setelah menurunkan baekhyun didepan apartement-nya, chanyeol langsung ke apartement taehyung.

Seperti biasa, mereka akan berkumpul di akhir pekan seperti ini. Hanya sekedar bermain dan berkumpul.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu kalau sunbin sudah kembali dari London?" Jongin berbicara serius.

"A-apa? Sunbin?" chanyeol serontak kaget, matanya sedikit membulat.

"Lee sunbin?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Iya, Lee sunbin. Dia sudah kembali sejak kemarin. Apa kau tidak tau?" Jongin memperjelas. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Kau, sudah tidak ada perasaan 'kan, yeol?" Taehyung sangat berhati-hati. Chanyeol tak merespon kali ini. Pikirannya masih memikirkan tentang kembalinya sunbin. Melihat tidak adanya respon dari chanyeol, teman-temannya menyimpulkan bahwa chanyeol masih menyimpan perasaan pada sunbin.

"Yeol, baekhyun teman kita. Kita tidak akan menerima jika kau menyakiti baekhyun _sedikit pun_." Jongin menekan pada dua kata itu.

"Memangnya kenapa chanyeol menyakitiku?"

* * *

 **It Hurts**

 **Chapter 1: Winter sea**

- _Seharusnya ini menjadi liburan musim dingin yang indah untuk baekhyun._ -

* * *

"Chan, besok hari minggu, kan?" baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang berada diruang televisi sambil menonton serial kartun kesukaan baekhyun. Kepala baekhyun bersandar dibahu chanyeol, lengan chanyeol melingkar dibelakang leher baekhyun, dan tangannya memainkan rambut baekhyun.

"Iya, kau mau main?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Aku ingin ke _Lotte World,_ chan.." wajahnya mengadah kearah wajah chanyeol, mengharapkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menyetujui rencananya.

"Tentu, _sayang._ " Terukir senyum diwajahnya, dan itu menular pada baekhyun.

.

Mentari pagi sudah menyapa seisi ruangan kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu bangun, langsung mandi, membangunkan chanyeol, lalu menyiapkan sarapan.

Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka ketika sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya. Itu tangan chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, tunggu di meja makan." Ucapnya lembut, tak lupa dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Saat chanyeol dan baekhyun akan menyantap sarapannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel. Baekhyun pun pergi untuk membuka pintu.

"Siapa?" Seraya baekhyun membuka pintu.

" _Lho,_ siapa kau?" tanyanya ketus. "Mana chanyeol _oppa_?"

"Chanyeol _opp_ —" perempuan itu tiba-tiba masuk ke apartement chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan baekhyun yang mematung didepan pintu. Tak lama baekhyun pun masuk.

Baekhyun serontak kaget, melihat chanyeol dan perempuan itu berpelukkan. Baekhyun hendak berpikir positif sebelum sunbin –perempuan itu- bertanya.

" _Oppa,_ dia siapa?" sunbin menunjuk kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum menang saat sunbin menanyakan hal itu. Namun senyumnya tak berlangsung lama, sampai chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya.

"OO-oh, dia..dia hanya orang yang membantuku membersihkan apartement-ku." Wajah chanyeol dihiasi senyum kikuk. Senyum yang penuh kemenangan itu kini berpindah ke ajah sunbin. Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban chanyeol sungguh tidak menyangka.

"A-ah, iya. Saya hanya pembantu." Ia tersenyum pahit. "Tuan, tugas saya sudah selesai. Bolehkah saya pulang?" wajahnya masih dihiasi senyum paslu. Sedangkan hatinya sudah sedari tadi menggenangkan air mata.

Chanyeol hendak menjawab, tapi didahului sunbin.

" _Yasudah,_ pulang saja. Mau apa lagi memangnya?" wajahnya sangat ketus, begitu juga nada bicaranya.

Baekhyun pun keluar dari apartement chanyeol. Ia berharap chanyeol mengejarnya, namun nyatanya tidak. fakta itu membuat hati baekhyun berubah menjadi kepingan. Setelah pintu tertutup, baekhyun berjongkok didepan pintu. Kakinya lemas, air matanya telah merembes keluar. Hatinya sungguh sakit bukan main.

"A-apa? Pembantu? Selama ini kau hanya menganggapku pembantu?" baekhyun masih belum percaya atas jawaban chanyeol. Ia harap ia punya gangguan telinga, namun ia tahu telinganya masih berfungsi normal.

Baekhyun bangkit, lalu berjalan kearah lift, menekan tombol dengan gambar panah mengarah kebawah. Lalu menunggu pintu terbuka.

Saat pintu terbuka, ia melihat ada jongin disana. Jongin yang melihat baekhyun begitu terkejut, melihat mata baekhyun yang bengkak akibat menangis.

"Baekhyun?!" jongin langsung menghampiri baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk jongin. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Setelah dikira puas menangis, baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada jongin. Ia meminta diantar ke apartement kyungsoo.

Diperjalanan, baekhyun tidak berbicara, dan jongin mengerti itu. Ia belum mau bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun. Karena ia tahu baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti akan menceritakan apapun kejadian yang ia alami kepada sahabatnnya.

Sesampainya di apartement kyungsoo, jongin membiarkannya bersama kyungsoo. Jongin percaya pada kyungsoo, karena dia adalah kekasih jongin.

"Kyung, aku titip baekhyun, ya. Dengarkan apapun yag dia ceritakan."

"Baik, Tuan!" kyungsoo tidak pernah cemburu sedikitpun dengan perhatian jongin kepada sahabatnya, karena ia mengerti apa itu sahabat.

"Aku pergi dulu, kyung." Bibirnya meraup bibir mungil kyungsoo, memberinya sedikit lumatan lalu melepasnya.

"Hati-hati, jongin!" jongin tersenyum lalu pergi.

Kyungsoo masuk, lalu menghampiri baekhyun.

"Baek?" ia duduk disebelah baekhyun. "Apa kau msih belum ingin cerita?" tanyanya lembut.

"Baekhyun selalu luluh dengan perlakuan lembut sahabatnya ini. Dengan rayuannya, baekhyun mau membuka mulut.

"K-kyung.. _hiks.._ c-chanyeol.." Kyungsoo masih mendengarkan.

"Selama i-ini..dia hanya meng-nganggapku..sebagai p-pembantu.. _hiks.._ " baekhyun bicara sambil tersendu.

"A-apa? Pembantu? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun pun menceritakan kejadian tadi. Dari mulai datangnya seorang perempuan yang tidak baekhyun ketahui namanya, sampai rencana _Lotte world_ nya yang gagal.

Setelah mendengar cerita baekhyun, kyungsoo langsung naik pitam. Ia tak habis pikir dengan chanyeol, bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu di depan baekhyun?

Mereka pun pergi ke _Lotte world_ berdua. Setelah sampai disana, baekhyun dan kyungsoo menghubungi xiumin dan luhan. Setelah mereka beerkumpul, mereka pun memulai acara bermain mereka.

Mereka mengawali permainan dengan bermain komedi putar, lalu masuk ke _Ghost House,_ bermain _Roller Coaster,_ dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka bermain sampai malam. Terakhir, mereka berempat bermain kincir-kincir.

"Baek, kau tidak sedih lagi 'kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan lembut. Mereka sudah menceritakannya kepada xiumin dan luhan. Sebagai respon, baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Belum lama setelah hati baekhyun tenang, baekhyun sudah melihat hal yang seharusnya tak ia lihat. Ia tiba-tiba menangis. Sontak sahabat-sahabatnya itu terkejut. Bertanya-tenya kenapa baekhyun menangis lagi.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah baekhyun, mencari-cari apa alasan baekhyun menangis. Dan ia menemukannya.

Ia melihat chanyeol dan sunbin di kincir yang lain. Bibir mereka saling bersatu, menikmati kehangatan yang membuat baekhyun menjadi panas. Yang membuat sahabat-sahabat baekhyun menjadi panas.

Kyungsoo sudah terbawa emosi sekarang. Ia berencana akan melabrak chanyeol setelah ia keluar dari kincir itu.

Benar saja, setelah mereka berempat juga chanyeol dan sunbin keluar dari kincir itu, kyungsoo menghampiri chanyeol dan sunbin. Baekhyun sempat menahannya, namun kyungsoo tak bisa lagi melihat baekhyun seperti ini.

"Chanyeol!" yang dipanggil menoleh kearah kyungsoo. Mata kyungsoo memerah, ia menghampiri chanyeol, lalu menamparnya.

PLAK—

Yang lain terkejut, termasuk chanyeol sendiri.

"Hei!" Sunbin berteriak kearah kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya mengusap pipinya yang terkena tamparan cukup keras dari kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau datang lalu menampar chanyeol _oppa_?!"

"Kau yang sudah gila! Kau datang lalu menghancurkan hubungan chanyeol dengan baekhyun!" kening sunbin berkerut. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang, kenapa ia mendapatkan tamparan ini dari kyungsoo.

"A-apa? Menghancurkan?"

"Lelaki yang _brengsek_ ini sebut sebagai pembantu adalah kekasihnya!" mata sunbin terbelalak. Namun ia tetap menjawab kyungsoo

"Apa? Kekasih? Lalu kenapa chanyeol _oppa_ bilang bahwa dia hanya pembantu?" kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab. Baekhyun menghampiri kyungsoo, lalu menariknya agar menjauhi chanyeol dan sunbin. Baekhyun sudah muak.

Mereka berempat pun pulang. Baekhyun berniat menginap di apartement kyungsoo untuk sementara. Ia ke apartement chanyeol terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil beberapa baju ganti dan seragam.

"Kyung.."

"Ada apa, baek?"

"Aku..aku ingin berlibur bersama kalian." Mata baekhyun masih tertuju pada layar televisi di apartement kyungsoo. "Kau tahu 'kan minggu depan kita akan libur musim dingin."

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?"  
"Aku ingin ke _Gwangalli Beach_." Baekhyun menoleh pada kyungsoo. "Ada _villa_ orang tuaku disana. Jarak dari _villa_ ke pantai pun tak terlalu jauh."

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. Tapi tak lama ia langsung menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ajak yang lainnya."

 _Chanyeol bahkan tak mencariku._

* * *

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan masuk." Baru kali ini omongan Guru Kim menjadi sebegitu menyakitkan bagi baekhyun. "Silahkan perkenalan diri terlebih dahulu."

"Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Sunbin. Mohon kerja samanya, semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Wajahnya dihiasi senyum yang begitu sumringah.

"Karena saya ada rapat wali kelas, untuk Junmyeon sebagai ketua kelas tolong jangan sampai kelas menjadi ribut."

"Baik, Bu."

Sunbin duduk di belakang chanyeol, hanya terhalang satu meja. Saat sunbin hendak menghampiri chanyeol, jongin terlebih dahulu menghampirinya.

"Yeol, apa kau ikut?" Jongin yakin chanyeol belum mengetahui rencana mereka pergi berlibur bersama.

"Kemana?"

" _Gwangalli Beach._ Tempat liburan kami. Pastikan kau ikut, baekhyun juga disana." Tegas jongin.

"Baiklah."

"Aku juga ikut!" itu sunbin. Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya lagi.

"Apa? Tidak boleh!" Luhan lekas menungkas sunbin.

"Sudahlah, biar saja. Kita lihat pasangan baru disana." Baekhyun bicara lalu keluar kelas. Chanyeol menyusul baekhyun, sunbin yang hendak menyusul, ditahan oleh kyungsoo dan luhan.

"Baekhyun tunggu!" langkah baekhyun terhenti. Lalu memutar badan.

"Ada apa?" wajahnya datar, pandangannya tak ada kehangatan lagi untuk chanyeol.

"M-maafkan aku." Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun lalu memeluknya. Baekhyun ditak menolak, tapi tidak jga membalas pelukannya.

"Aku maafkan.." Lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "..biarkan aku sendiri." Lalu pergi meghilang dari penglihatan chanyeol.

Sepulang sekolah, baekhyun pergi ke apartemnt kyungsoo untuk mengambil beberapa bajunya lalu pulang ke apartement chanyeol. Sore ini terlihat mendung, itu artinya akan ada kemungkinan hujan. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan selama tidak ada suara petir menggelegar diseluruh ruangan apartementnya.

Benar saja, malam ini hujan. Hujan sangat lebat. Tiba-tiba—

DUARRR—

"Aaaarghh!" Baekhyun sangat ketakutan, chanyeol menghampiri lalu memeluk baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa baekhyun takut akan suara petir.

"Tidak apa-apa baek. Aku disini." Ia berusaha menenangkan baekhyun.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan ak, chan. A-aku..tidak mau kehilangan kamu." Suaranya bergetar, tanda ia sangat ketakutan.

DRRRTT, DRRRTT—

Ada telepon masuk di hp chanyeol.

Sunbin.

Baekhyun melihat jelas namanya.

"Chan.."

"Hanya sebentar baek." Baekhyun pasrah, ia memperbolehkan chanyeol mengangkat telepon itu asal ia tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana.

" _Oppaaa..hiks..a-aku takut..oppa aku takut..Bi-bisa kah oppa kesini?_ "

"Hei, sunbin. Jangan menangis. Ada apa?"

" _Aaarrgh_ "

"SUNBIN!" seketika sambungan terputus, chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannnya pada baekhyun. Mengambil mantel dan kunci mobil lalu keluar apartement tanpa menghiraukan baekhyun yang terus memanggilnya.

"Ch-chanyeol.." Kini baekhyun sendiri dikamarnya. Menunggu chanyeol, dengan hujan yang sangat deras.

Baekhyun yang haus memaksakan diri untuk kedapur, mengambil air minum. Saat ia sedang meneguk air minum, tiba-tiba listrik di apartement itu mati.

"Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol kumohon jangan bercanda.."

"Ch-chanyeol.. _hiks_ "

Baekhyun sangat panik. Baekhyun sangat benci gelap. Baekhyun tidak bisa berada dalam kegelapan sendirian, terlebih lagi sekarang hujan lebat. Hpnya berada dikamar. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Tubuhnya jatuh kebelakang, terus mundur sampai berada dipojok ruangan. Ia hanya bisa memeluk lututnya. Menyimpan wajahnya diantara lipatan lengannya. Menangis tersendu ditengah hujan dan gelap.

"Ch-chanyeol.. _hiks.._ aku..aku takut.."

DUUAARRR—

"Aaaaarrrghhh"

"Chan-chanyeol..k-kembali.."

Setelah berjam-jam berlalu, baekhyun tertidur masih ditempat tadi. Listrik sudah kembali menyala, hujan sudah mereda.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartement terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang _brengsek_ yang meninggalkan kekasihnya demi masa lalunya.

"BAEKHYUN!" chanyeol berlari menghampiri baekhyun yang tertidur dipojok ruangan dapur. Baekhyun perlahan tersadar, bangun dari tidurnya.

"Chan..chanyeol.." Chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun, baekhyun menangis kuat dalam pelukan chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Baek..maafkan aku.."

...

Terhitung sudah seminggu berlalu, baekhyun dan sahabat-sahabatnya ditambah sunbin bersiap untuk ke _Gwangalli._ Mereka akan berkumpul didepan rumah Luhan.

Baekhyun yang sudah sampai dirumah luhan, keluar untuk menunggu teman-teman lainnya. Tapi ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal disebrang,

"Itu..itu sunbin.." matanya terbelalak melihat sunbin saling melumat dengan lelaki lain disebrang rumah luhan. Ia segera mengeluarkan hpnya untuk memotret momen penting tersebut.

Cekrek—

Setelah itu, baekhyun kembali masuk ke rumah luhan karena takut ketahuan memergoki sunbin dan lelaki itu.

Semua sudah kumpul dirumah luhan. Sekarang waktunya berangkat. Karena rute _Seoul – Gwangalli_ akan menempuh waktu selama kurang lebih 5 jam jika menggunakan mobil, maka Jongin dan chanyeol akan bergantian menduduki kursi kemudi. Jongin yang akan pertama mengambil alih kemudi.

Dikursi kemudi ada jongin, lalu disampingnya kyungsoo. Di pintu kedua, ada baekhyun dan chanyeol, lalu dipaling belakang ada luhan xiumin dan sunbin.

Mereka sudah menempuh setengah perjalanan, saatnya chanyeol mengambil alih kemudi. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun juga bertukar tempat.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 jam berada di perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di _villa_ orang tua baekhyun. Villanya cukup besar, ada dua lantai. Masing-masing lantai mempunyai empat kamar. Disamping _villa_ baekhyun juga terdapat satu _villa_ milik teman ibunya baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil kamar yang berada dilantai bawah, begitu juga chanyeol, jongin, dan sunbin. Sedangkan yang lainnya memilih dilantai dua.

Hari semakin malam. Matahari sudah tak menampakkan dirinya lagi. Baekhyun pergi kepantai sendiri, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menyapa surai kecoklatannya sambil mendengarkan musik yang dihubungan kan oleh _earphones_ dari hpnya ke telinganya.

Baekhyun teringat akan ciuman sunbin itu. Ia lalu menghubungi chanyeol untuk menemuinya dipantai.

Tak lama, seseorang memanggilnya. Namun bukan chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" baekhyun menoleh, ternyata sunbin. Sunbin menghampirinya, lalu memberinya satu cup _Hot Coffee_.

"Terimakasih.."

"Sama-sam— Baekhyun awas kepiting!" Serontak baekhyun terkejut, hpnya tercebur ke air, tubuhnya juga terjatuh. Bajunya basah kuyup. Udara sangat dingin sekarang, ditambah ia basah kuyup.

"Astaga baekhyun!" Sunbin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu baekhyun, baekhyun meraih tangannya. Namun saat baekhyun bangkit, sunbin menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri ke air.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Lee Sunbin!" saat baekhyun mendengar suara itu, ia mengerti.

Chanyeol buru-buru menghampiri baekhyun dan sunbin.

"Apa-apaan kau, baek?" Matanya melotot, tangannya terulur untuk membantu sunbin. Chanyeol melepas mantelnya untuk menutupi tubuh sunbin.

"Chan, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu.." wajah baekhyun terlihat panik. "S-sunbin berciuman dengan lelaki lain!" ia berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pernyataan baekhyun.

"Kukira kau akan meminta maaf setelah mendorong sunbin begitu. Aku tidak menyangka, kau malah memfitnahnya."

Ch-chanyeol..aku tidak memfitnahnya..aku ada buktinya!" baekhyun merogoh saku _cardigan-_ nya.

Tidak ada.

Ia baru sadar kalo hpnya tercelup kedalam air. Ia segera mencari hpnya.

"Ketemu! Ini chan, aku mempunyai fotonya!" namun saat baekhyun menekan tombol _home_ hpnya tak kunjung mau menyala.

"Sudahlah baek. Aku kecewa padamu."

Setelahnya chanyeol dan sunbin meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menghiraukan baekhyun yang basah kuyup. Yang ia pedulikan hanya sunbin.

Setelah kejadian itu, baekhyun hanya duduk terdiam dibibir pantai. Menatap langit dengan bulan yang tengah tersenyum.

Walaupun bulan tersenyum, tapi baekhyun tidak. baekhyun menangis, ia menangis kuat ditengah kedinginan, dibawah langit, dipinggir pantai.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa dingin yang menggerayami tubuhnya sedikit berkurang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menutupi punggung dan lengannya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada disini dengan baju basah kuyup seperti itu." Baekhyun menoleh, mengerutkan kening. Ia rasa ia kenal dengan lelaki itu, tapi siapa—

Baekhyun masih berpikir, lelaki itupun duduk disamping baekhyun. Lalu tersenyum.

Senyum itu—

Baekhyun sangat terkejut. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

"Kau—"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai! Kali ini jina bawa ff berchapter nih. tolong review/fav/follow ya, semoga ff ini bisa lanjut! hehe.  
**

 **Salam manis dari kang jina!**

 **.**

 **oh iya, jina ini prev bbhfrlf ya, jina ganti uname biar lebih enak kk.**

 **maaf ya belum ada ncnya, dan terlalu banyak konfliknya. soalnya ff ini ngga akan nyampe lebih dari 10 chapt. dan kalopun lanjut, jina usahain fast update ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgetting you, he's comeback

" _Baek, kau berjanji 'kan akan menungguku kembali? Kau tidak boleh melupakanku!"_

 _Musim dingin pada hari itu terasa hangat. Langit yang memamerkan keindahannya membuat dua orang anak berusia dua belas itu berdecak kagum. Menikmati waktu bersama semasa masih bisa._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Forgetting you, he's comeback.**

" _Kedatangannya membuat kadar sedih baekhyun berkurang. Membuat baekhyun benar-benar ingin melupakan chanyeol."_

* * *

"Aku merindukanmu, baek." Tersirat senyum yang sangat tulus diwajah lelaki disamping baekhyun itu. Matanya mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar merindukan baekhyun.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, sehun." Baekhyun membalas senyuman sehun, lelaki itu. Sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang diberikan oleh sehun.

"Kau tidak melupakanku." Matanya masih terus menatap wajah baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun sedang menatap langit.

"Tentu, mana mungkin aku melupakan teman seumur hidupku." Tatapannya berpaling ke wajah sehun, keduanya saling menatap dalam rindu. Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban baekhyun.

"Kau semakin cantik sajak, baek." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut baekhyun.

" _Ish,_ kau ini." Bibirnya maju sedikit membuat ia semakin menggemaskan.

"Oh ya. Kau, kenapa tadi menangis? Bengkak dimatamu sangat terlihat baek." Wajah sehun mulai berubah menjadi serius. Lalu baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari sehun, menunduk dalam.

"Kau bisa cerita kepadaku.." lanjutnya.

"A-aku, aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, sehun." Sehun mengerti, seharusnya ia tidak bertanya.

"Baiklah, kau punya hutang cerita padaku, ya." Sehun senyum lalu mengangkat wajah baekhyun.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu, wajah cantikmu tidak terlihat." Wajah baekhyun merona sekarang.

"Sehun!" ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun selalu nyaman jika didekat sehun.

Mereka adalah sahabat sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Lalu saat mereka masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama, sehun pergi ke London untuk meneruskan sekolahnya. Saat itulah baekhyun berjanji akan menunggu sehun dan tak akan melupakannya.

Baekhyun menempatkan kepalanya dibahu sehun, memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang menyapa rambutnya.

"Baek, kau harus kembali, aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baek?" baekhyunnya tertidur. Ia hendak membangunkan baekhyun. Namun saat ia memeriksa suhu badannya, badan baekhyun terasa panas. Lantas sehun segera menggendong baekhyun menuju _villa_ -nya.

"Sehun.." suaranya terdengar lemah. "...aku, tidak ingin kembali kesana." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa, baek?" Menoleh kearah wajah baekhyun yang terpendam didada sehun.

"Ha-hanya..tidak ingin.." matanya masih terpejam.

"Baiklah.." lalu sehun membawa baekhyun ke _villa_ nya.

Baekhyun berada di _villa_ sehun sekarang. Ia sedang sakit. Dan baekhyun dirawat dengan sangat baik oleh sehun.

"Baek, kau harus mengganti bajumu dulu. Bajumu masih basah." Sehun mengambil bajunya dilemari untuk diberikan kepada baekhyun, lalu keluar untuk membuatkan bubur.

Walaupun udara malam ini sangat dingin, tapi ia merasa hangat. Sama seperti pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sehun lima tahun lalu.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya yang dipakai baekhyun. Ia melihat baekhyun memakai bajunya, ia juga membawa semangkuk bubur buatannya untuk diberikan kepada baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, sehun. Kau memang yang terbaik." Keduanya tersenyum, pikirannya terbang kepada saat dimana mereka masih kecil. Kenangan itu terlalu manis untuk dilupakan.

...

"Chanyeol! Dimana baekhyun?!" kyungsoo berteriak kepada chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengurusi sunbin.

"Mana ku tahu!" itu yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol. Semua teman-temannya tidak menyangka itu jawaban chanyeol.

"Kau..tega sekali terhadap baekhyun. Cuaca sekarang sangat dingin, dan kau..kau meninggalkannya." Kyungsoo tersendu mengingat baekhyun adalah temannya. Dan temannya itu telah disia-siakan oleh chanyeol. Ia mencari baekhyun keluar dengan jongin, namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka sudah mencari kemanapun tetap tidak ada.

"Aku akan menyalahkanmu jika terjadi apa-apa pada baekhyun.." mata kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dengan penuh rasa kecewa sekaligus marah. Jongin mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

" _Cih,_ salahkan dia yang mendorong sunbin sampai jatuh ke air!" chanyeol tetap menyalahkan baekhyun, dan tak peduli dengan dimana keberadaan baekhyun sekarang. Kyungsoo yang sudah menahan emosinya dari tadi hendak menapar chanyeol, sebelum—

TING TONG—

Aksi 'menampar chanyeol' nya harus tertunda. Ia berjalan ke pintu, lalu membukanya. Menampilkan sosok yang tinggi dan putih, tak tupa juga, tampan.

"Selamat malam." Sapa si tamu malam itu.

"Selamat malam." Mata kyungsoo menatap tamu itu, seolah berkata _'mau apa kau malam-malam kemari?'_

"Ah, kenalkan. Aku sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." Sambil menjabat tangannya. Lalu jongin datang.

"Siapa, kyung?" tanya jongin.

"Sehun."

"Kalian teman-teman baekhyun, bukan?" setelah mendengar nama baekhyun, kyungsoo dan jongin terkejut.

"I-iya. Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Apa dia bersamamu? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut kyungsoo. Lalu dibalas senyuman hangat oleh sehun.

"Baekhyun ada di _villa_ ku. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku kemari untuk menynampaikan pesan baekhyun untuk kalian."

" _Sehun.."_

" _Ada apa, baek?" tangannya giat untuk menyuapi baekhyun. Wajahnya yang selalu dihiasi senyum untuk baekhyun, membuat hatinya menghangat._

" _Kau..bisa menolongku?" sehun masih menyuapi baekhyun, mendengarkan kelanjutannya. "…teman-temanku pasti khawatir. Kau..bisa tolong beri tahu mereka bahwa aku sedang bersamamu? Ta-tapi..titipkan juga pesan bahwa chanyeol jangan sampai tahu.."_

 _Sehun mengangguk mengert. "Siapa chanyeol, baek?"_

" _Dia..kekasihku." tangan sehun seketika berhenti sebentar._

" _Ahh, iya."_

"Dan baekhyun sedang sakit sekarang. Tadi aku melihat dia dengan seorang wanita yang memberinya kopi, lalu baekhyun jatuh setelah wanita itu berbicara sesuatu. Bajunya basah dan dia demam." Jelas sehun.

"Benarkah? Astaga.. kalau begitu, tolong jaga baekhyun untuk kami. Aku tidak ingin dia sakit terus."

"Tentu." Setelah itu sehun berpamitan untuk pulang. Kyungsoo dan jongin sangat berterimakasih pada sehun. Namun mereka tidak sempat bertanya kenapa baekhyun bisa bersama sehun di _villa_ nya.

Sudah 2 hari baekhyun tidak kembali ke _villa_ nya. Dan chanyeol baru menyadari keadaan itu. Chanyeol mulai menanyakan baekhyun kepada kyungsoo. Ia mencarinya kemana-mana.

 _Hei, bung. Kemana saja kau selama ini?_

Chanyeol pergi kepantai. Mencari baekhyun sepenuh ia bisa. Lalu penglihatannya berhenti pada sosok mungil yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Chanyeolpun menghampiri mereka.

"Baekhyun!"

" _Apa kau yakin, baek?" baekhyun mengangguk yakin. Ia mengajak sehun untuk berjalan-jalan kepantai. Karena baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah tidak sakit._

" _Baiklah, tapi kau harus segera kembali ke villamu, ya?"_

" _Apa kau sudah tidak mau denganku?" wajah baekhyun menjadi muram._

" _Tidak seperti itu, baek. Kau harus memikirkan teman-temanmu juga." Sehun meyakinkan._

" _Baiklah.." sehun berjalan mengambil jaketnya, lalu diberikan kepada baekhyun._

" _Terimakasih, sehun.." senyum baekhyun yang mengembang membuat sehun ikut tersenyum._

"C-chanyeol.." chanyeol bergegas menghampiri baekhyun. Lalu menariknya paksa dari samping sehun.

"Kau sedang apa, hah?! Aku kesulitan mencarimu lalu kau sedang bermesraan dengan lelaki lain?! Apa maksudmu?" chanyeol membentak baekhyun, wajah baekhyun berubah ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak begitu, chan.." nada bicaranya bergetar.

"Jangan alasan!"

"Hei, tenang bung. Kau menyakitinya." Sehun berusaha menyela. Namun yang ia terima adalah hantaman keras dipipinya. Dan chanyeol adalah pelakunya.

"Sehun!" baekhyun hendak menolong namun kembali ditarik paksa tangannya oleh chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" chanyeol kembali membentaknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" baekhyun berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol. Ia menghampiri sehun yang terkujur karena pukulan dipipinya.

"Kau..tidak menghargaiku. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana lalu kau seperti ini?!" chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak menghargaimu? Lalu, apa kau menghargaiku sebagai kekasihmu? Setelah meninggalkanku tanpa mendengar penjelasan dariku, lalu apa hak mu untuk mengaturku?" mata baekhyun memerah. Air matanya memaksa untuk keluar dari pertahanan baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku berhak. Aku kekasihmu, Byun Baekhyun!" chanyeol menekankan.

"Tapi aku tak merasa diperlakukan sebagai kekasih olehmu." Ia tersenyum pahit. Mengingat perubahan drastis chanyeol semenjak kedatangan perempuan itu.

"Baek, kumohon. Kembalilah.." suara chanyeol melemah. Baekhyun menatap sehun sekejap, lalu sehun mengangguk.

…

"Baek.."

"Berhenti mengikutiku, aku lelah." Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu, namun chanyeol lebih dulu masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun yang malas berdepat pun langsung menuju kasurnya lalu menidurkan dirinya.

" _Sayang.._ maafkan aku.." chanyeol duduk dibelakang baekhyun. Karena posisi baekhyun memunggungi chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu aku salah.."

"Tolong, maafkan aku.."

"Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, baek.."

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini.."

Baekhyun menangis. Sebenarnya baekhyun sangat rindu pada chanyeol, tepatnya pada chanyeol yang dulu. Namun ia tidak ingin jatuh kepada chanyeol lebih dalam dari ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi lebih sakit dari ini.

"Baek.."

"Aku mencintaimu..sangat.."

Baekhyun bangun, lalu menghadap chanyeol.

"Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau mencintai dia." Pertahanan baekhyun runtuh. Wajahnya dibasahi oleh air matanya.

"Tidak, baek.."

"Tidak katamu? Lalu kenapa kau lebih percaya padanya? Kenapa kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu didepan perempuan itu? Kenapa kau lebih memilih berlari padanya saat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu? Kenapa kau tidak mencariku saat aku tidak kembali ke apartementmu? Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau memihak padanya saat kau bilang bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu? Bahwa kau mencintaiku? Ini tidak masuk akal, chanyeol.." ia menangis tersendu, nafasnya tidak teratur karena tangisannya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan baekhyun.

"Keluar, chanyeol.."

"Kumohon.."

...

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sudah beres sarapan. Tapi ia tidak melihat chanyeol dan sunbin. Menyadari itu, baekhyun tidka ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Lalu ke _villa_ sehun untuk mengembalikan jaket yang sehun pinjamkan kemarin.

Setelah meminjamkannya, baekhyun mengajak sehun untuk berjalan-jelan lagi disekitar pantai. Ia ingin merasakan damai dipikirannya. Membuang semua masalahnya dengan angin yang menghembus disurainya.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke London?" baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku sudah pindah lagi ke Korea." Baekhyun tersenyum antusias.

"Benarkah? Kau sekolah di Seoul?"

"Tentu, baek." Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi baekhyun.

"Jadi kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Kalau kau sudah kembali ke Seoul."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang. Sehun mengikuti penglihatan baekhyun. Setelah itu, sehun langsung menarik baekhyun masuk kepelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah baekhyun didadanya. Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat, dan menangis.

"Chanyeol keparat.."

Ya, baekhyun melihat chanyeol. Ia melihat chanyeol mencium sunbin. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu kepada baekhyun, padahal baru beberapa jam chanyeol bilang ia mencintai baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya kala ia melihat sosok baekhyun dalam pelukan sehun. Ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan sunbin lalu mereka menghampiri baekhyun dan sehun.

"Baekhyun.." chanyeol memanggil baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan sehun.

Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukan sehun. Lalu menghadap chanyeol yang sekarang berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku..aku tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu semalam.." itu kata chanyeol. Lalu baekhyun mengadah melihat wajah chanyeol.

"Aku..masih mencintai sunbin..maafkan aku.."

Hati baekhyun bagai dicabik-cabik. Ia merasakan sesak didadanya. Bagaimana bisa chanyeol melakukan ini kepada baekhyun? Chanyeol benar-benar menyia-nyiakan baekhyun.

Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Ia kembali ke _villa_ yang disusul oleh sehun. Baekhyun dan sehun masuk ke kamar baekhyun.

"Baek.." sehun berusaha menenangkan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." baekhyun masih dalam keadaan menangis sedari tadi. Ia mengemas pakaiannya lalu dimasukka kedalam koper.

"Byun baekhyun.."

"Sehun..aku ingin pulang..aku ingin pulang bersamamu." Sehun tersenyum, menghampiri baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama-sama."

" _Aku akan pastikan kau melupakannya, baekhyun."_

Jongin, kyungsoo, luhan, dan xiumin ikut pulang bersama baekhyun dan sehun.

Setelah sampai Seoul, sehun mengantarkan teman-teman baekhyun pulang. Lalu mengantarkan baekhyun ke apartement chanyeol untuk mengambil barang-barang dan pakaian miliknya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Sehun berjanji akan sering berkunjung ke rumah baekhyun, karena jarak rumah orang tua baekhyun yang sekarang sudah jadi milik baekhyun itu dekat dengan jarak rumah sehun. Sehun juga berada disekolah yang sama dengan baekhyun walaupun berbeda kelas.

"Sudah semua, baek?" baekhyun mengecek apakah ada barang tertinggal atau tidak.

"Sudah semua! Ayo, sehun." Baekhyun antusias, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat berat meninggalkan apartement ini.

Dengan pernyataan chanyeol tadi, bukankah sudah jelas dampaknya terhadap hubungan mereka? Baekhyun telah dibuang oleh chanyeol. Dan ia sadar akan dirinya yang tak lagi berharga bagi chanyeol.

Malam itu sehun menginap dirumah baekhyun. Karena baekhyun masih takut tidur dirumah besar itu sendirian.

Keesokannya, baekhyun dan sehun membersihkan rumah yang sudah setahun ini tidak ditempati. Dari mulai air sampai listrik, semuanya sudah diurus. Baekhyun bisa tinggal nyman dirumah ini. Sehun sangat memperhatikan baekhyun, sejak pertama mereka bertemu dan sampai sekarang. Itu yang membuat baekhyun nyaman terhadap sehun.

"Baek.." Baekhyun menoleh kepada sehun. Lalu seketika—

CUP—

Sehun mengecup bibir baekhyun. Membuat sang empunya bibir membeku. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Se-sehun.."

"Baek..aku berjanji akan membuatmu melupakannya.."

 **tbc**

* * *

Makasih ya atas support kalian yang review, follow dan fav ff ini mungkin ff ini gaakan lanjut hehe.

Oh iya, disini aku fokusin sama sehun karena sesuai judul chapternya yaitu **Forgetting you, he's comeback**. _**He**_ disini itu tak lain adalah **Sehun.** Teman masa kecilnya baekhyun. Maaf kalau kalian kurang puas sama chapter ini, aku bisa delete ff ini ko kalo kalian memang tidak minat. Kkk

Sekali lagi terimakasih ya atas support kalian!

Ilysm{}


	3. REMAKE atau LANJUT?

BUKAN UPDATE!

buat para readers ff **It Hurts** , maaf banget aku ngga update lagi. dan sekarang aku ada niat buat update **Chap 3** nya. kalian masih minat baca atau ngga? aku **update** kalo review dari kalian banyak yg mau lanjut yaaa.

kalo misalkan aku jadi update chap 3, aku usahain minggu depan udah ada.

atau mungkin dari kalian mau nyaranin atau mau milihin buat ff ini aku **REMAKE** aja atau **LANJUT** kaya gini


	4. Chapter 3: THE WAR

"Baek..aku berjanji akan membuatmu melupakannya.."

"Se-sehun.." baekhyun masih belm percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh sehun. Terlebih lagi..sehun menciumnya. Ini masih sangat asing bagi baekhyun, jantungnya berhenti sejenak.. tapi ia tak merasakan apapun, ia tak merasakan getaran hebat didadanya.

Sehun memegangi pipi baekhyun, menatapnya dalam.

"Baek, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi tidakkah kau merasakan isi hatiku?" baekhyun masih dalam mode bekunya.

"Aku ingin kau melupakan keparat itu, kau boleh menjadikan aku pelarian, selama kau akan baik-baik saja.."

"Aku mencintaimu baek..bahkan sebelum kita berpisah dulu." Sehun menatap baekhyun lembut, memberikan kehangatan terhadapnya.

"Se-sehun..tapi—"

"Aku tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Kau masih sangat mencintai keparat itu, tapi apa kau bisa bertahan jika terus seperti ini, baek? Kau harus melupakannya.."

Sehun benar. Baekhyun memang sangat ingin melupakan chanyeol, tapi hatinya berbanding terbalik dengan otaknya. Entah apa yang ada dalam hati baekhyun, tapi yang jelas ia masih sangat mencintai chanyeol.

"Kau benar.." wajahnya tertunduk, ia sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan sehun itu benar. Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan jika chanyeol terus seperti ini. Apalagi, chanyeol sudah mengakui bahwa ia masih mencintai perempuan itu. Hubungan mereka benar-benar akan berakhir.

Tidak, memang sudah berakhir.

"Baiklah..bantu aku melupakannya, sehun.." baekhyun mengadah menghadap wajah sehun, tapapan mantapnya meyakinkan apa yang ia katakan, "...aku tidak akan tahu jika belum mencoba. Dan aku akan mencoba mencintaimu.."

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3: As cold as charity**

 _Baekhyun yang tak bisa melupakan chanyeol, dan chanyeol yang telah membuang baekhyun begitu saja._

* * *

"Sehun-ah, kau jadi 'kan menjemputku?" baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan sehun ditelepon, hari ini mereka akan berangkat bersama karena sehun berada disekolah yang sama dengan baekhyun.

" _Tentu, baek."_ Sambungan terputus.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sehun datang dengan motor sportnya.

 _Astaga, sehun bahkan lebih keren jika memakai motor itu._

"Ayo, baek!" baekhyun menaiki jok belakang motor sehun.

"Sehun-ah.." ia membuka pembicaraan, namun sehun tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau akan terus menjemputku seperti ini?" hening, hanya suara kendaraan yang terdengar ditelinga baekhyun. entah karena memang sehun yang tidak mendengar, atau sehun yang tidak ingin menjawab.

Setelah sampai disekolah, baekhyun turun dengan bibir poutnya. Lalu baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu dari sehun.

Sehun yang selesai memarkirkan motornya itu segera menyusul baekhyun.

"Baek! Tunggu aku!" ia menghampiri baekhyun dengan sedikit berlali lalu merangkul baekhyun.

Perlakuan sehun tersebut tentu saja mengundang kejut bagi para siswa yang ada disana. Seorag kekasih Park Chanyeol (yang mereka tahu) dirangkul oleh Oh Sehun, orang tak dikenal.

Para siswa disini tidak mengenal sehun karena hari ini adalah hari pertama sehun sekolah.

Karena kelas mereka berbeda, mereka harus berpisah saat bel berbunyi.

"Baek, kau harus berbaikan dengan chanyeol." Kyungsoo membujuk baekhyun karena kasihan melihat baekhyun yang terus murung.

"Tidak ada gunanya, kyung." Baekhyun membuka buku untuk mempelajari mata pelajaran yang akan dipelajari. Namun nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tepat duduk dibelakangnya, membuat baekhyun dipaksa mendengarkan suaranya, memikirkan tentangnya, dan itu membuat hati baekhyun semakin sakit. Setiap gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol sekarang bukan lagi karenanya, tapi karena orang lain. Fakta itu benar-benar membuat hati baekhyun seolah-olah ingin meledak.

Chanyeol sudah benar-benar berpaling. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan perasaan baekhyun. Sunbin sudah merubah semua sikap manis chanyeol kepada baekhyun menjadi sikap yang masa bodoh. Dan baekhyun masih belum bisa terima. Hatinya masih sangat sakit ketika ia melihat chanyeol dan sunbin. Walaupun ia mempunyai sehun disisinya, tapi itu tidak membuat baekhyun benar-benar melupakan chanyeol.

Kantin sangat ramai di jam-jam istirahat. Baekhyun, sehun, jongin, dan kyungsoo sedang makan bersama. Mereka tertawa penuh canda dan itu membuat hati baekhyun sedikit membaik, sebelum ada yang menghancurkan suasana itu.

Dua orang yang sudah asing diantara mereka itu menghampiri meja mereka, lalu duduk diantara mereka. Kedua orang asing itu tak lain adalah chanyeol dan sunbin.

 _Astaga, tak tahu malu sekali mereka._

"Hei, kau kira siapa kau bisa duduk bersama kami?" kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada sinis kepada sunbin. Lalu sinbin menoleh.

"Kau kira siapa kau melarangku duduk dimeja kantin milik sekolah? Kau anak pemilik sekolah ini?" nada bicara sunbin tak kalah sinis. Kyungsoo mengalah, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat tertekan dengan kedatangan mereka. Namun apa boleh buat, meja di kantin sudah penuh.

" _Oppa,_ kau jadi kan mengantarkan aku membeli seragam musim dingin? Aku kedinginan menggunakan seragam musim panas dimusim dingin.." ucapnya dengan nada yang manis. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"A-ah." Baekhyun memegang dadanya. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kyungsoo.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Hatinya sakit saat melihat chanyeol tersenyum buka kepadanya. Baekhyun rindu akan senyum itu. Baekhyun rindu akan senyum yang selalu chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Dan sekarang senyum itu bukan lagi miliknya.

Fakta yang menyakinkan, bukan?

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Baekhyun bangun lalu pergi menjauhi meja makan mereka.

"Baekhyun!" langkah baekhyun terhenti, ia kenal suara itu. Sangat kenal bahkan.

Baekhyun membalikan badannya. Menatap sosok yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" baekhyun menutupi wajah gugupnya dengan wajah yang dingin.

"Aku sudah bahagia bersama sunbin. Dan kau mungkin sudah bahagia bersama sehun, bukan begitu?"

 _Hei chanyeol, apa tidak ada kalimat yang lebih menyakitkan lagi?_

"Apa pedulimu? Urus saja jalang itu." Hati baekhyun mulai mengkerut, sangat sakit.

"Jalang? Ku pikir kau yang jalang, baek. Setelah lepas dariku, kau menggoda lelaki lain." Chanyeol tak mau kalah sarkasis.

"A-apa?" baekhyun menahan rasa sakit di dadanya sedari tadi.

"Ah, dan jangan salah paham. Aku bukannya peduli padamu, aku hanya khawatir kau akan merusak hubunganku." Ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," langkah chanyeol terhenti, namun tetap tak berbalik, "kau bukan chanyeol yang aku kenal. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, Park."

Chanyeol mendengar, namun dengan kejamnya ia mengabaikan baekhyun.

"Kau membunuhku dua kali, chanyeol.." ia bergumam sampai tak terdengar chanyeol.

Rasanya bodoh sekali menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia sudah benar-benar dicampakkan, namun lihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Menangisi laki-laki sialan itu dibalik bilik kamar mandi. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini? Menangisi dan mencintai laki-laki yang bukan miliknya lagi.

Baekhyun ingin membuktikan bahwa ia juga bisa bahagia tanpa chanyeol, layaknya chanyeol bahagia tanpa baekhyun.

Hari sudah setengah gelap, matahari nampaknya sudah lelah menemani hari baekhyun yang kelam ini. Lelaki mungil itu kini tengah berada diranjang _king size-_ nya, merebahkan diri setelah mengalami beberapa kali serangan jantung karena ulah chanyeol.

"Chanyeol benar-benar brengsek. Aku ingin segera melupakannya!" Baekhyun mulai frustasi karena memikirkan chanyeol.

Ia ingin melupakannya, tapi apa boleh buat? Hatinya masih mengunci chanyeol. Seolah-olah ia telah membuang kunci hatinya entah kemana.

Namun sehun melintas sejenak dalam pikiran baekhyun. Ia ingin sehun menjadi pelampiasannya, namun ia terlalu jahat jika melakukan itu. Ia hanya perlu mencintai sehun terlebih dulu, dengan begitu, ia bisa benar-benar melupakan chanyeol.

Sehun sudah begitu baik, namun perpisahan antara mereka yang cukup lama membuat baekhyun sedikit canggung jika terlalu dekat dengan sehun. Ia masih perlu membiasakan diri jika berada disampingnya.

Baekhyun hampir terlelap, jika saja ponsel sialan itu tidak berdering. Dengan berat hati ia bangun dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas nakasnya. Perasaan kesal tadi seketika hilang saat melihat nama yang tertera pada ponsel itu.

 **Park Chanyeol.**

Untuk apa chanyeol menelponnya malam-malam begini? Tak menghabiskan waktu lama, baekhyun segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Ha—" bibirnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Jantungnya benar-benar terasa tak berdetak lagi. Matanya membesar seperti akan keluar.

Baekhyun ingin menutup sambungan itu, namun entah kenapa seluruh anggota tubuhnya seolah mati. Setelah sadar apa yang telah ia dengar, ia segera menutup sambungannya lalu menghubungi sehun.

" _Halo, baek."_ Baekhyun tak menjawab, setelah mendengar suara sehun, entah kenapa tangisannya menjadi lebih keras.

" _Hei, baek. Kenapa kau menangis?"_ baekhyun masih belum menjawab, ia harus mengoptimalkan nafas dan tangisannya, sehun memaklumi kenapa baekhyun tak menjawab, dan hanya menunggu.

Setelah sekiranya bisa menjawab, baekhyun segera menjawab sehun.

"Se-sehun.." ia mengusap sisa air mata yang ada diwajahnya.

" _Hm, ada apa? Bicaralah."_ Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang.

"Sehun, bisakah kau tidur dirumahku malam ini?"

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu kemari malam-malam." Wajahnya tertunduk, tak berani melihat wajah sehun.

"Tak apa, baek." Baekhyun menghadap ke wajah sehun.

"Bicaralah.." ucap sehun sambil berusaha menenangkan si mungil didepannya.

"Sehun, aku tak tau apa salahku pada chanyeol.." kening sehun berkerut.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa lagi dengan si brengsek itu?" tanya sehun tak santai.

Sekali lagi, baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, "tadi dia menelponku.."

Sehun masih menunggu baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Entah apa yang ku dengar.." kening sehun berkerut, lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini gila sehun, sangat gila!" baekhyun kembali menangis, tentu saja sehun panik.

"Hei, jangan menangis.." sehun meraih bahu baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajah baekhyun didadanya.

"Tenanglah.." tangannya mengelus surai lembut baekhyun.

"Lanjutkan jika kau sudah tenang." Baekhyun kembali pada posisi tadi, melepaskan diri dari pelukan sehun.

"Chanyeol sudah gila, sehun." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tahu dia gila." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, ini lebih gila dari yang kau kira." Sehun menghela nafas.

"Oh, ayolah, baek. Katakan saja, jangan membuatku mati penasaran." Sehun benar-benar tak sabaran.

"Dia menyakitiku lagi." Baekhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Chanyeol sialan!" sehun benar-benar terkejut.

Pasalnya, ini bukan seperti baekhyun yang biasa. Baekhyun yang biasa adalah baekhyun yang lembut, tanpa kata-kata umpatan, dan baekhyun yang penyabar. Tapi sepertinya, perpisahan baekhyun dan kekasihnya itu telah mengubah baekhyun menjadi seperti ini. Lalu sehun harus bagaimana? Meminta pertanggungjawaban si sialan chanyeol, atau membiarkan baekhyun seperti ini?

"Sehun, kau tau? Dia menelponku hanya untuk memperdengarkan desahan jalang itu!" sekali lagi, sehun benar-benar terkejut. Entah ia tak paham dengan perkataan baekhyun, atau memang baekhyun tidak menjelaskan dengan benar?

"Tu-tunggu baek. Apa maksudmu?" baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis kembali. Sehun pikir, bukan chanyeol yang gila, tapi baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar gila dibuat chanyeol.

Sehun memeluk baekhyun lagi, berharap lelaki manis itu berhenti menangis.

"Me-mereka sedag bercinta, sehun.. _hiks..hiks.._ apa yang mereka pikirkan sehingga bisa-bisanya menyakitiku dengan cara seperti itu?" sehun sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Yang pasti, ia harus membuat satu pelajaran untuk chanyeol.

"Sudah, baek. Untuk sekarang, lupakan apa yang kau dengar. Kau harus tidur, aku akan menemanimu." Baekhyun mengangguk, ia merebahkan diri dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sehun beranjang dari ranjang baekhyun, hendak menuju sofa untuk tidur, jika saja tangan baekhyun tidak menahannya.

"Ada apa, baek?" sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan menemaniku." Sehun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menemanimu disini." Baekhyun menggelenhkan kepala, membuat sehun sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa, baekhyun?"

"K-kau, boleh tidur disini." Baekhyun menepuk lahan kosong diranjangnya.

"Disini? Disini dimana maksudmu?" sebenarnya sehun mengerti apa maksud baekhyun, hanya saja ia berniat untuk menggodanya.

"Disini." Jawabnya sambil kembali menepuk ranjangnya.

"Dimana, baek?" bibir baekhyun mengerucut gemas.

"Sudah lupakan!" ia segera menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, menutupi bagian wajahnya. Sehun yang melihat itu tertawa kecil, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu disini." Jawabnya santai.

* * *

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam, baek?" sehun bertanya selagi berjalan menuju kelas.

"Mmm, nyenyak sekali." Sehun tersenyum.

Mereka bercanda gurau selama perjalanannya menuju kelas. Sekolah mereka sangat luas memang, sehingga dibutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk sampai di kelas mereka.

"Kenapa sangat menjengkelkan melihat mereka begitu bahagia?" rupanya ada yang melhat mereka dari kejauhan.

Park chanyeol.

Siapa lagi memang?

"Seharusnya aku senang melihat mereka bahagia. Karena itu berarti, baekhyun tak akan mengganggu hubunganku dengan sunbin." Perkataannya itu tak sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Benar-benar kenyataan pahit mengetahui bahwa baekhyun sudah benar bahagia bersama sehun.

"Chanyeol!" seseorang memanggil chanyeol.

"Oh, sunbin-ah." Ia melepas pandangannya dari kedua orang berbahagia tadi.

Sunbin mengecup bibirnya, namun mengapa chanyeol tak merasakan apa-apa? Seharusnya ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, atau, melayang jauh ke atas sana.

Namun ini sama sekali tidak ada.

Chanyeol belum menyadari, bahwa rasanya pada sunbin bukanlah benar-benar perasaan yang tulus. Ia hanya sekedar terobsesi, karena masa lalunya yang sempat ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya itu ke luar negeri.

Hanya menunggu waktu, chanyeol akan sadar dan akan menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah~" seperti biasanya, sunbin menempel pada chanyeol.

"Hmm?" chanyeol melamun, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak fokus!" chanyeol mengerang, kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

"Kau terlalu berisik!" ia menghempaskan tangan sunbin yang sebelumnya ada dalam genggaman tangannya, lalu meninggalkan sunbin.

"Chanyeol!" sunbin berteriak hingga hampir semua orang yang berada disitu melihatnya.

"Sialan! Ada apa dengan chanyeol?"

* * *

" _Baek, kau dimana?"_ sehun berbicara dengan baekhyun melalui ponselnya.

"Aku sedang berada diatap."

" _Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulmu."_ Sehun hendak menutup sambungannya, namun suara baekhyun menyela.

"Tidak perlu!" baekhyun menghela nafas, "aku sedang ingin sendiri." Sepertinya sehun mengerti.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa."

"Hmm, baiklah." Sambungan pun terputus.

Baekhyun merenungkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pasalnya, hatinya terus menolak kedatangan sehun, namun otaknya berkata untuk memberikan selamat datang. Terlebih lagi, hatinya masih terkunci oleh chanyeol. Ia tak bisa melupakan chanyeol begitu saja, apalagi ia selalu bertemu dengan chanyeol karena satu kelas.

Kenapa ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Chanyeol tak pernah cerita apa-apa tentang ia mempunyai mantan kekasih yang berada diluar negeri. Atau ia tak pernah cerita bahwa ia masih menyimpan perasaan untuk kekasih lamanya.

Tapi tentu saja, kalau chanyeol memberitahunya, ia tak akan mau berhubungan dengan chanyeol sejak awal.

Namun sekarang ceritanya berbeda, ia berada dalam posisi yang benar-benar membingungkan hatinya.

"Aku harus benar-benar melupakannya."

"Melupakan siapa?" mata baekhyun tiba-tiba membesar. Ia hafal suara itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja orang itu duduk disamping baekhyun.

"Ch-chanyeol?" baekhyun benar-benar terkejut. Apa yang membuat chanyeol mau duduk disampingnya?

"Aaah, kau mau melupakanku?" baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bangun dan hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena tangannya ditahan oleh chanyeol.

"Kau mau apa lagi chanyeol? Kau masih belum puas menyakitiku? Sebenarnya ada ap—" bibirnya berhenti berbicara ketika bibir sang lawan bicara tiba-tiba saja meraup bibirnya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, pikir baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan, namun chanyeol terlalu kuat dan terlalu egois untuk mengalah.

Setelah sepersekian detik, chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Tak memberi baekhyun kesempatan bicara, chanyeol segera mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga baekhyun, lalu berbisik.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan sehun."

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Halo readers-kuuu!

Makasih ya yang udah **review** update-an kemarin! Aku **seneng banget** walaupun yang vote ngga seberapa.

Nah, kali ini, kalo review kalian banyak, aku usahain update **seminggu dua kali.** Tapi kalau telat sehari, maafin aku ya! Hehehe.

XOXO!


End file.
